Three Black Feathers
by lynne1923
Summary: Sakura is having a bad day. First she has a fight with her best friend and then the guy she wants becomes taken! how could it get any worse right? Well she meets a guy in the forest who completely changes her life. Rated T for now. Pairing SasuSaku
1. Prologue

Three Black Feathers

++++++ Prologe: All that's left+++++

The girl ran through the forest looking for something. I couldn't figure out what. I was surprised her feet could carry her. There were swollen and cut. In fact her whole body was bruised and had cuts all over. She finally hit the edge of a clearing. It was beautiful, flowers where everywhere; roses tulips, daisies, Indian paint brushes, and Lilies. The light shined so pretty hitting the girl face making it shine. She had short pink hair that barely touched her shoulder with a small Lilly behind her ear. Her beautiful emerald eyes were filled with worry. She looked around and took off to the left. She then went into the forest again. She ran and ran until she came to a stop at the edge of the forest. There in front of her stood a boy. I couldn't see him very well but all I know is he had broad shoulders. He wore a leather jacket and a blue shirt with white designs on it. He reached his hand up and stroked her check. The girl reached for him but he was gone and all that was left was three black feathers.


	2. Chapter 1: First Quarter

+++++ Chapter 1: First Quarter++++++

****** Sakura's pov******

*yawn*

I stretched my arms and got out of bed. I looked through my doors and grabbed some clothes. I ran into my bathroom and got dressed. I weaved my hair into a braid and applied some makeup. I never wore too much makeup because in my mind it hides a person's beauty. … ya know the original look. I feel that just a little bit makes your eyes brighten.

After doing my morning chores I started walking to school. I go to Kahona High just a couple blocks away from my house. I am an all A student who has the biggest crush on Neji Hyuga. I am best friends with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. I've know them since preschool and on the first day of school no one could separate us. Hinata is Neji's cusin. Ino is dating Kiba. And Hinata is in love with, my best guy friend, Naruto.

I walked into the school and went to my locker. We are now on the second day of school, my sophomore year. I opened my locker and grabbed my stuff. I sat down and started at the cealing.

"HHHi SSSakura" a shy voice came from my right. I looked toward the voice and smiled. There stood Hinata Hyuga.

"Hi Hinata. Whats up" I asked.

"NNothing rrrreally jjust nnnervous." She answered.

"Why?"

"BBecause www hhhave ooour ppproject iiiin bbbbio aaaand iiii hheard wwe aare ggoing tto hhhave partners." She said timidly.

"oh I forgot about that. Hey isn't bio the class you have with Naruto?" Hinata turned bright red.

"YYeah"

"Maybe you will be paired up with him." I said with an evil grin. Hinata didn't say anything and I giggled.

"Hey Sakura where is Ino." Kiba asked walking up. I shrugged.

"SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY ASS YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED" I heard a yell from down the hall.

"She is that way." I said pointing to my left. I got up and grabbed my stuff and Kiba, Hinata, and I walked in the direction of Shikamaru's whines.

"calm down woman. It was just a speed bump and STOP HITTING ME" He growled trying to defend himself and dodge Ino's fists. Ever since Ino's parents went on a two year trip to the shadow village without her she has been living with Shikamaru. Allthough he may not show it, he is fine with her staying at his house.

"EXACTLY A SPEED BUMP AND YOU WHERE GOING WHAT 200 MILES PER HOUR" she yelled back.

"No I was going 60." He answered.

"Um Shika. I believe you are spose to slow down on a speed bump." I said.

"No your not. That's why its called a SPEED bump." Kiba said emphasizing speed. I rolled my eyes.

"And you would say that Kiba." Shino said walking up and standing next to Hinata along with Choji, who was once again eating Chips.

" Hey Kiba you might want to control your girlfriend before she whips Shikamaru of the face of the earth." Tenten said appearing next to Kiba along with Naruto, Lee, … and Neji. Kiba walked up behind Ino and grabbed her. As she struggled Shikamaru hid behind Hinata and Me.

Once the bell rang we all went to our first period classes. Thankfully Ino wasn't in a class with Shikamaru till after Lunch. I had bio… with Neji. I walked to class with Neji behind me. We walked into class and took our seats next to each other at the back of the room.

"Alright class. At the end of first quarter we have a project due. Yes as you all have heard you will be working with a partner. Now this will count as 50% of you grade so you better do well. I am going to pick randomly so don't complain because I won't change you partners *cough* *cough* Karin *cough* *cough*" Anko said. Karin glared at her and she grabbed two bowls. A red bowl and an orange bowl. " In this bowl *points to orange bowl* are the names of each student in this room. In this bowl *points to red bowl* are the different body systems you will be working on. I am going to pick partners then I will tell you and your partner what your system is." She shuffled each bowl and shifted though the orange bowl and pulled out two small slips of paper. " ok first two partners are… Sakura… and …. Neji. You will be working on the….. Digestive system." I stared at the teacher comprehending what she had just said. I Sakura Haruno was paired up with Neji Hyuga. This was going to be a long first quarter.

+++++++ Lunch time +++++++

After our bio teacher split us up into groups she explained what we were doing and the bell rang. The next three classes went by fast and lunch came around.

I walked into the lunch room and grabbed my lunch. I stopped at the end of the lunch line and looked around. I spotted Hinata and made my way to the table she was sitting at.

"HHey SSakura. WWho ddid yyou gget ppaired uup wwwith?" She asked.

"NNeji" I studdered with a really red face. She smiled and I sat down soon to be joined by the rest of my friends.

"I am so excided for spring break." Tenten squealed. I smiled and kept eating.

"UGH we are always last to eat. I barely got time." Ino complained. We all got up and threw away what was left of our lunch. We slowly made our way to class.

+++++++ End of School +++++++

I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the doors to find Ino making out with Kiba. I looked around to find Shikamaru leaning against his car just watching, his eyes filled with sorrow even though he didn't show it. I walked up to the couple and smacked her arm.

"Get a room" I said. She flicked her wrist at me and just continued. I walked over to Shikamaru.

"Don't wait it's a waste of time." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No I'm fine but thanks." I said smiling. He sighed and looked at me.

"Sure Whatever." He answered.

"Bye Shika. See you Tomorrow." I said.

"See ya Sakura" He got in the car and drove away. I walked down the street toward the grocery store. I heard a gunshot and I saw the ground next to my food explode as the bullet hit it. My eyes widened. I turned to my left and took off into the trees. I tripped over a root and fell flat on my face. I groaned and the ground next to my head exploded as a second bullet attempted to hit me. I quickly scanned the area and spotted a huge tree. I got up and took off toward the tree. I stopped behind it and turned to find the tree was hollow. I crawled into the tiny hole that was the opening and curled up in a ball. Once the shooting stopped I slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I have to start school soon so I will not be updating very much. Im sorry lol. Well let me know what you think and feel free to put your input on what you think should happen next. Please vote in my poll as well. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Lynne1923**


	3. Chapter 2: Stranded

++++++++ Chapter 2: Stranded++++++

******* Sakura's pov ********

I slowly creped out of the three and stood up. I looked around.

"_where am i?_" I thought.

"**A Forest**" My inner said.

"_well no duh I got that. I mean what forest and where in the forest._" I thought again.

"**oh I don't know**"

" _ugh you helpful….. and why did you desert me three years ago_"

"**well you got friends and ignored me so I stayed quiet. I never left.**"

"_oh_" I heard a gunshot and the ground three feet away from me exploded. I took off running again. I could hear the soft thumps of foot steps. I looked back.

**BUMP**

**THUMP**

I groaned as I face planted into the ground again.

"ugh that hurt." I muttered. The footsteps stopped and many shots were fired. I froze.

"UGH" I shuddered and barried my face in my arms.

"GAH" I stiffened. I heard more footsteps running to my left.

"Who are you" I froze and my head shot up to see a boy about my age with saggy black hair. His bangs hung about middle eye and his oxygen orbs stared right into my emerald eyes. Both his face and eyes had held nothing but a blank expression. He wore dark blue baggy pants and a tight black shirt with black skater shoes. From the imprint his shirt gave he….. was…. Buff.

"SSSakura HHHaruno" I studdered.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I'm running from some people with guns. Don't ask why because I have no clue." I said. A gunshot rang out and grazed my arm. I grimaced in pain and was suddenly yanked to my feet and was being dragged.

"_um why did I tell him those things and why am I letting him drag me around?_" I screamed In my head.

"**I don't know but he is HOT**" I groaned. I heard dogs barking and I made my feet move faster.

"_awwww why dogs. WHAT THE HELL DID I DO"_ I screamed in my head again. He stopped, causing me to stop so I didn't slam into his back, and looked around. He grabbed my arm once again and went left. We stopped when we came to a cliff edge. He looked around and walked up to a wall. He looked up. I followed.

"How are we going to get up there…. That's where you're going right?" I asked. He looked at me and walked up so we were inches apart. I gulped and stared up at him.

"Close your eyes." I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt two strong arms wound around my waist and I stiffened.

"Relax. I won't hurt you." I gulped and forced myself to relax.

"Hang on tight." I gripped his arm. I felt a big jolt and heard a loud wooosh. I could feel my stomach slam into my intestines. Then I couldn't feel the ground. I gasped and whipped my legs around. The arms around me tightened. Then everything went fast. My stomach smashed into my diaphragm and I felt like throwing up. I tightened my grip on his arm. I never realized that my feet where touching the ground until his arms retreated. I opened my eyes and let go. I looked around. We were in a enclosed area of rock with one opening and all I could see was blue sky. I stumbled but slowly moved to the edge. I was in a cave. I turned to the boy who was watching me.

"How did you- I mean we didn't climb- the ground was gone- what-" my jaw dropped. Behind the boy two black feathery wings unfolded. I stood there stunned while staring at the black wings.

"Who are you?" I asked. I glared at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT are you?" I was seriously scared and confused.

"I am human just like you. But when I was five I was kidnapped by men… like the ones chasing you….. they genetically changed me." He answered. I searched his eyes for signs of lying but found none. Just sorrow.

"…..Why did you help me? Why me?" I asked. He watched me take a step back.

"… because I don't like seeing stuff that happened to me happen to other people… I don't want them to feel my pain." I gasped as pain shot through my arm. My hand shot up and gripped my arm where the bullet had grazed. I had totally forgotten about that. My head shot up as he took a step toward me. I stepped back and he stopped.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help take the pain away." He said. He took another step and I nodded. He walked up and softly placed a hand on my cut. I grimaced and forced myself not to pull away. I watched stunned as his hand started to glow green and my cut disappeared. I stepped back.

"you- how did you do that." I asked.

"I focused on my hand and your cut."

"oooo can I try." I said beaming. He blinked and watched me. He shook his head no.

"Why?" I asked.

"it came with the wings." He said.

"oh"

"SAKURA" came a faint scream in the distance. I blinked and looked in the direction it came from. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

" Naruto. That's Naruto!" I said. I turned to Sasuke.

"Can you take me down? Please he is my best friend" I asked. Sasuke walked up to me and nodded. I smiled and slipped my arms around his neck. He slid his arms around my waist and I shivered. I closed my eyes and gulped.

"Relax" He whispered in my ear which caused me to shiver again. I hid my face in his shoulder and he took off. After 30 seconds we landed again. I let go and started running. I stopped and turned to look at Sasuke. I ran back and hugged him. He stiffened but relaxed and hugged back. I barried my face in his shoulder once more before letting of and saying thank you. I took off back in the direction I came. I found Naruto in a small clearing debating which way to go.

"Well if I got left she might be over there *looks to the right* and if I go over there * points in front of him* she could be that way *points to the left* UGH this is so hard" " NARUTO" " hold on I'm trying to figure something out" " Naruto you idiot. I'm over here." I yelled. He looked at me and blinked.

"awwww man I was gonna find you and be a hero" Naruto pouted and I smiled.

"Alright. We will say you found me and I'll call you my hero" I said.

"YAY" Naruto beamed.

"_even though I have a different hero_" I thought. We started walking home and I looked back. I smiled and kept going.

**A/N: He everyone.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. yes I know the characters are a little different (Sasuke) but that is the way I wanted it to be for this chapter. :) Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas… cuz I'm kinda stuck lol. Please vote in my poll too.**

**I will repeat I will be going to school soon so I won't be updating soon so I am trying to get as much done this weekend.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Lynne1923**


	4. Chapter 3: Problems

+++++++++ Chapter 3: Problems +++++++++

******* Sakura's pov *********

I groaned as I sat up.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I murmured. I remembered see the beautiful black wings spread out almost touching both sides of the cave. The scene of him healing me flashed into my mind. My alarm clock went off snapping me out of my day dream. I squealed in surprise and jumped off my bed landing on my butt. I groaned and looked at the time. 7: 30.

"SHIT!" I yelled. I ran to my dresser and grabbed some random clothes. I ran into the bathroom and quickly got ready.

+++++++++++ At school ++++++++++

I ran through the school yard.

"Shit I'm late!" I yelled. I opened the door and quickly ran to my locker. I grabbed my stuff and rushed to class. I stopped at the class room door and took a deep breath and placed my hand on the door knob. I gulped and opened the door slowly so I didn't make too much noise. I walked in and closed the door. Anko was taking attendance.

"Sakura Haruno." I blinked.

"Here Anko-sensei." I said. She looked at me, blinked, then sighed.

"Please don't be late next time, Haruno." She growled. I gulped and nodded. I quickly went to my seat and Neji raised his eyebrow. I shot him a sleepy smile and he rolled his eyes.

++++++ Lunch time++++++++

I lazily grabbed my stuff and walked out of class. I walked to my locker and put my stuff in it. I groaned and turned to the door. I heard a soft moan and stopped. I turned the corner and froze. There smashed against the wall was Tenten, who was making out with none other than Neji Hyuga. My sight got foggy as tears filled my eyes. I blinked many times before walking to the door. I stopped before opening the door and whipped away the tears.

"Not like it was going to happen anyway." I whispered as a single tear ran down my face. I opened the door and walked out. I walked up to a tree and sat down under it. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"SAKURA!" Came an angry growl. I opened my eyes to see Ino stomping over too me. I groaned and stood up.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I blinked confused.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"You told Shika he could leave. I had no ride home. I had to WALK." She growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I told him to leave." I said. She glared at me.

"And why did you do that?" She eyed me.

"Because I felt sorry. Poor Shika had to wait for you to stop making out with your boyfriend. To make it worse. He had to watch you two make out." My eyes narrowed when she rolled her eyes.

"And that is why you told him to leave. You have got to be kidding me. Its not like it did any damage." I let out a low growl. She blinked and stepped back. I stepped forward.

"OH GROW UP, INO!" I yelled. She gasped but quickly recalled.

"It sounds to me like you are hung up on Shikamaru." She eyed me. I looked at her. " Because if you are that is no reason to yell. He could have waited in the car."

" I'm not yelling because I like Shikamaru. I am angry because YOUR hurting one of my friends and because I caught my crush making out with my friend… and even if I did like Shika it wouldn't matter." She blinked.

"Why wouldn't it matter?" She asked. I groaned. She was so blind.

"BECAUSE HE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU IDIOT! Ugh how long is it going to take you to realize that!" I growled walking away leaving a very stunned Ino staring in the spot I once stood. I quickly broke into a run and took off into the forest with tears streaming down my face. I was jolted forward as my foot caught on a root. I braced myself for a lot of pain but it never came. I did hit something hard but it didn't hurt that much. Strong arms wrapped around me.

" Your very clumsy." A deep voice said. I gasped and looked up to see oxygen orbs staring at me with curiosity.

"Sasuke!" He smirked. I stepped out of his arms only to throw myself at him. I cried in his shoulder. He stiffened but wrapped his arms around my waist. I gripped his shirt unconsciously snuggling closer to him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I got in a fight with my best friend and caught the guy I like making out with my other friend." I sobbed. He tightened his hold on me. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I rested my hands on his chest.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I smiled. He chuckled.

"Um no problem. But I didn't do anything." I pulled out of his embrace and rolled my eyes.

"Well, you made me feel better even if you didn't really do anything." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. I stood up and said goodbye, receiving one from Sasuke. I slowly retraced my steps and went home.

++++++++ At Sakura's house++++++++++

I unlocked the door and walked in closing and locking it behind me. I had the house to myself. My mother was away and school wasn't over yet. I walked up the stairs and fell asleep on my bed.

++++++++++End of the day++++++++++++

THUMP

I squealed and was instantly awake. Whatever had just happened was big and in my back yard. I sprinted down stairs and looked out the window. I blinked. There was someone at my back door. I walked over and opened the door to see a bloody half conscious Sasuke attempting to support himself. I gasped as he groaned and fell on me. Somehow I managed to hold his weight and close the door. I took a deep breath and looked around for the couch. When I spotted it I took a second deep breath and slowly pulled his limp body over to the couch. I turned and flopped him on the couch. I squealed as I was pulled down on top of him. I tried to get out of his grip…. But my attempt was a failure. I groaned and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and sleep took over.

+++++++++++ 5 hours later. 10 pm++++++++++++

My eyes fluttered open and all I saw was red. The recent event flashed through my brain. I gasped and looked up. There was the battered and bruised Sasuke Uchiha from my memory. My eyes lingered on his arms, which where wound around my waist. I wrenched my arms out of his grasp and weaved out of his grip. I took off into the kitchen and grabbed three rags and three bowls. I set the rags and bowls on the coffee table next to the couch and grabbed two of the bowls. I took off back to the kitchen and filled them with water. I placed them on the coffee table and did the same with the last bowl just not quite as full. I ripped Sasuke's shirt open and grabbed a rag. I stopped realizing I needed something else, the medic kit! I placed the rag on the table and took off to the bathroom for the medic kit. Don't ask me why it is in the bathroom because I have no clue. I ran back and took out the medical take and cloth. I grabbed the rag and dunked it in the water. I rang it out and softly whipped all the dried blood and new blood off. I slopped the rag in the water and grabbed a piece of cloth. I laid the cloth on his worse wound, which was quickly drenched red. I grabbed some medical tape and a second cloth. I took off the first cloth and put it in the third bowl of water. I placed the second cloth on the wound and taped it down with the medical tape. I did this same thing to all of his wounds on his chest and legs.

I grabbed two of the three bowls of now bloody water and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I dumped them out and filled them back up with fresh water. I slowly walked back to the couch and set the bowls down on the coffee table. I grabbed my last clean rag and dunked it in the water. I then whipped off the blood and patched up the only cut on his face. I sighed.

"I'm so glad mom taught me some medical care tricks." I murmured. I diverted my gaze to Sasuke. He looked peaceful now… not in too much pain. I watched his chest rise and fall with every inhale and exhale. I stood up and walked down the hall to a small closet and grabbed a blanket. I walked back and spread the blanket out over Sasuke. I turned to the mess on the coffee table. I groaned.

I grabbed the two bowls of water and dumped them out in the sink. I set the bowls on the counter. I walked back into the living room and put away all of the medical supplies. I then grabbed the last bowl that was filled with used up cloth. I drew out the cloth with my hands and dumped out the dull bloody water. I placed the bowl with the rest and washed the blood off of my hands. I grabbed a paper towel and whipped up any stray blood spots. I threw the paper away and went back to the couch. I kissed Sasuke's forehead and headed up stairs to the shower.

++++++++++ 30 minutes later ++++++++++++

I walked down stairs and into the living room to find Sasuke sitting up and trying to stand.

"Woah there tiger!" I said rushing over to him. I pushed him down. He blinked.

"Sakura?" he asked looking up at me.

"yeah its me." I said. He once again attempted to get up. I pushed him back down.

"Sasuke! Stop! At least heal yourself!" I said. He sighed and did as told. I groaned and slumped down in the seat next to him.

"Stubbern boy." I muttered.

"Hn" He grumbled. I blinke.d

"What doe—" I couldn't finsh my sentence before his head plopped down on my lap and he was fast asleep. I blinked. And blinked again. I sighed. I reached out and stroked his hair. I leaned back and slowly sleep took over.

**A/N: Hey here is my next chapter! I am going to try and get the fourth chapter on tomorrow but no promises.**

**Hope you like the chapter. Let me know what you think :) Please review**

**Lynne1923**


	5. Chapter 4: Feelings

+++++++++ Chapter 4: Feelings +++++++++++

******* Sakura's pov *********

****

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked down at the weight on my lap. There was a boy's head on my lap. His shaggy black hair sprawled out everywhere. A small smile spread across my face. He looked so peaceful.

****

I blinked. My eyes glided to my phone on the counter.

****

I groaned and softly moved Sasuke's head and rested it on the couch. I then made my way to my phone. I grabbed it and saw Tenten's name on the screen. Tears sprung from my eyes. I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Sakura?"_ I heard Tenten say through the phone with a worried tone.

"Tenten? Whats up?" I asked.

"_Where are you? Are you ok? Neji said that he saw you and Ino yelling at eachother! What happened? He said you took off afterwards?" _ I sighed.

"I'm at home. I'm fine. Yes I got into a fight with Ino and yes I took off." I muttered.

"_Oh ok! I was worried something happened to you! What was the fight about?" _she asked.

"I am fine. Don't worry. She was pissed off because I told Shika not to wait while she made out with Kiba. And poor Ino had to walk home." I growled. I heard Tenten sigh.

" _Good on you!... please don't be mad at me but I'm dating Neji….." _She whispered. I sighed holding back tears.

"I figured you where. I have no reason to be mad at you. It's something I can't control and it's not like he was going to go for me anyways." I answered.

"_Really! I thought you would be mad! How did you find out?" _She asked. I sighed.

"I saw you two making out." I muttered. She gasped.

"_Oh! I'm so sorry, Sakura!_" She said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy for you. Look I didn't get much sleep. I'm going to take a nap. I'll talk to you later." I lied. She sighed.

"_Ok. Good Night._" She said.

"Good night. I'll see you soon." I said. She hung up and a sob broke through. I put the phone down and covered my face. My hand was soaked with tears. It hurt so bad.

A hand gripped my waist and yanked me back. I gasped as two arms wrapped around me holding me against a chest. I looked behind me to see Sasuke watching me. I sighed and turned in his arms. I hooked my arms around his neck, barried my face in his shoulder, and cried a little more.

"Shh. It's ok." He whispered in my ear while rubbing my back. I let out on last sob and relaxed in his hold. I unhooked my arms from his neck and looked at him. I gave him a small smile, but when his eyes locked with mine I was lost. I couldn't look away as his deep oxygen eyes captured me. Before I knew it he lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened as his lips softly moved against mine. I stared at his closed eyelids for a second before closing my eyes and kissing back. Now I was lost in his kiss. It was so soft, as if he was afraid to break me. My hands rested on his chest and his on my waist. He pulled back just inches from my face. I did not move an inch hoping he would kiss me again. I felt him pull me closer as he dove in for another kiss. His lips pressed against mine a little harder this time. I instantly pushed back with the same force. I ran my hands up his chest, over his shoulders, and around his neck pulling him closer, pressing my body against his. He gripped my waist and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked over to the counter. He sat me down before resting his hands on my upper thighs. He pushed against me causing a moan to escape my lips. His tongue slid over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I accepted and his tongue explored every part of my mouth. My arms tightened around his neck as a moan exploded from my lips. He growled and gripped my thighs. His hands slid up to my waist and he lifted me off the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved into the living room. Our tongues battled for dominance as we came to the couch. He laid me down on the couch positioned himself over me. He pulled back and looked at me. He moved to straddle me. I moaned and closed my eyes as his hips grinded against mine. His eyes flickered to my shirt before he captured my lips again. Our lips moved in sink as my hands slid up into his hair. His hands played with the hem of my shirt before slipping under. My skin tingled as his hand traveled up my stomach. I gasped and arched my back when his hands slipped under my bra and cupped my breasts. He growl and kissed me harder. I kissed back with the same force before he moved to my chin. He then nibbled my ear and I moaned exposing my neck to him. He kissed from my ear down my neck until he found my pulse. He nibbled the spot before sucking on it. At the same time he squeezed my breasts.

"Sasuke!" I moaned arching my back. I thrusted my hips into his and he growled. He gripped my shirt and ripped it off. He kissed my neck, then down to my color bone. He nibbled and sucked on my color bone as his hand slid down my stomach . I gasped as it slid into my pants. I pushed on his chest.

"Sasuke! No! Please! Not that far!" I whimpered. He retreated his hand and sat up. I relaxed and sat up as well. He looked at me and I shot him a small smile.

"Thank you for stopping when I asked." I said. He nodded. I gave him a soft push and he stood. I stood afterward and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him down the hallway and into my room. I turned to him and nibbled my lip and looked at him nervously.

"Please, stay?" I asked looking at him. A blush crept up my cheeks as he walked up to me and kissed me. He pulled back and nodded before toppling over on the bed. I squealed as his hand shot out and pulled me down next to him. I giggled and snuggled up to him.

********** Someone's pov ************

"Perfect!" I purred watching the pink haired girl snuggle up to my target. I now knew his weakness after watching everything.

"Time to come home, Sasuke-kun, Daddy is waiting."

++++++++++ The next day +++++++++++

********** Sakura's pov ************

I stared at the ceiling as the sun streamed into my window. The soft sound of breathing lingered in my ears as the boy next to me slept. I shivered as his breath crept down my neck. I quietly turned and rested my head on his should and my hand on his chest. I began to think about how we had met as I snuggled closer.

Sasuke had just flew into my life…. Literally. Very very weird day if you ask me. I was chased by a group of people, with guns, that I didn't even see. Then I was saved by a boy with wings. Next thing I know he shows up at my house with a lot of cuts and bruises! Everything happened so fast…. Too fast.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my house phone rang from down stairs. I sighed and reached behind me. I gripped Sasuke's wrist and silently pulled myself out of his grip. I got up and searched for a shirt in my dresser. I grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a plain white t-shirt, and slipped it over my head. I walked up to my mirror and looked myself over. My eyes landed on a red spot on my pulse. I sighed.

' _My mom is going to kill me.' _I thought. I grabbed my brush and ran it though my hair. I smiled as my hair completely covered Sasuke's gift.

"Leaving me already?" Sasuke said sarcastically. I let out a soft laugh and heard him yawn.

"Nope, just going to get the phone. Go back to sleep." I said smiling. I heard him groan followed by the groan of the bed as he plopped back down on it. I smiled and made my way down the hall to the kitchen. I found the phone and I picked it up just as the third ring erupted from the speakers.

"Hello! This is Sakura!" I said into the phone.

"_Sakura! Honey!"_ A soft voice answered.

"Mom!" I said surprised.

"_Well, hello to you too._" She giggled. I smiled

"Hello, Mom." I said. She chuckled.

" _well I just called to let you know I am on my way home."_ She said.

" Your what!" I said stunned.

"_I am on my way home. I got done with the reunion early. I just about died of boredom."_ She said. I gapped.

"Well ok! But I just want to let you know I have a friend over. It was really that boring?" I said.

" _yes it was! That is why I never usually go to them. And you have a friend over! Who is the friend?"_ My mother asked suspiciously. I giggled.

"His name is Sasuke. He is new here." I said.

"_oh! A boy! And he is new! I bet he is hot!_" she cooed.

"Haha!" I laughed

'_you have no idea! He is smokin'!'_ I thought.

"_Well when I get back I want to know how your time alone was!"_ she said. I sighed.

"ok." I said. In the back of my mind I knew my mother wasn't at a reunion. She makes up a lot of excuses like that so she can have time alone to go look at men. About 10 years ago my mother and father got a divorce and mother got custody over me while father took everything else. I haven't seen my father since and my mother goes on monthly trips.

"_well I will see you soon, hun. Bye bye." _She said.

"Bye, mom!" I said. Then something hit me like a wrecking ball hitting a building. Sasuke needed a shirt!

"Mom! Wait!" I said.

"_Yes, hun?"_ She asked.

"How long till you get back?" I asked.

"_About 3 or 4 hours. Why?"_ She asked.

"Just curious." I said.

"_ok. Well have fun, hun."_ She said. I heard a click as she hung up. I sighed and put the phone up. I walked back to my room to find Sasuke awake, staring at the ceiling. When I walked in his eyes glided to me. I smiled.

"There is food in fridge if you want some. I will be leaving soon so help yourself." I said. He blinked and flashed me a confused look.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get you a shirt. My mother is coming home." I said. He blinked.

"Oh! Can I come?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sure. Let me see. I got a hoodie that was too big for me that might fit you." I said. He nodded and I moved to my closet. I looked through my coats and pulled out the hoodie I was looking for. I took it to Sasuke, who put it on. It fit perfectly! I beamed.

"Alright. Let me get my money and we will go!" I said. He nodded as I grabbed my wallet. I opened it to find 50 dollars. I turned to Sasuke and waved him to follow. We made our way to the door after I grabbed my cell phone.

++++++++++ At the cloth store+++++++++++++

I watched as Sasuke looked through the racks of the guy section. After a good amount of time he came back with three shirts. I smiled and nodded. We made our way to the counter and Sasuke set his stuff on the counter. He stepped as the cashier took them. She scanned them and set them back on the counter.

"39 dollars please." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and set the money on the counter.

"Thank you." She said. I nodded and we walked out the door and headed home.

++++++++++ At Sakura's house+++++++++++++++

We walked in the door and I told Sasuke to change into one of the shirts. He did as told and disappeared into the bathroom. I sighed and sat down on the couch as my phone vibrated. I took out my phone to find I had four text messages. One from Naruto, one from Hinata, one from Tenten, and one from…Ino. I sighed and looked at the first message from Tenten.

**From: Tenten**

**To: Sakura**

**Rumor is you where at the mall with a hot guy? Details girl!**

I giggled and pressed reply

**To: Tenten**

**From: Sakura**

**Haha! How did you find out?**

I pressed send and opened Hinata's message.

**From: Hinata**

**To: Sakura**

**Hot Guy! Mall! DETAILS GIRL!**

I laughed and pressed reply

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sakura**

**Haha! How did you figure that out?**

I pressed send and moved on to Naruto's message.

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sakura**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE OK! And what is this about u and a hot guy at the mall?**

I laughed again and replied.

**To: Naruto**

**From: Sakura**

**Don't worry I'm fine. I was just a little upset. I'm find now tho. Yes I was at the mall with a hot guy. Got a problem with that? Jealous?**

I pressed send and looked at Ino's unread message. I hesitated but opened the message and read it.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Sakura! I am so sorry! And what you said about Shika…..is it true? And what is this I hear about a boy?**

I sighed and answered.

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

**It's alright, Ino. It was a pointless fight….. no reason to be mad. Yes it is true and very obvious I might add. Yes I was at the mall with a very very hot guy.**

I pressed send just as Sasuke returned. And damn he looked good. He had chose to wear a black long sleeve shirt that hugged his body. He had pulled up the sleeves to just above his elbows. He wore the same black jeans and his hair was still a shaggy black mess. I smiled.

"Do you like your new shirt?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at the clock on my phone. 7:30. We still had a half an hour till my mom got home.

"Sasuke, how old are you?" I asked.

"18" he said. He moved and sat down next to me.

"…..how long have you been…" The rest of the sentence would not escape my lips.

" 13 years. I was stuck in a lab for 11." I gasped.

"A lab as in?" I said more than asked. He nodded.

"Yes a experimental lab. They experimented on me and others like me. It was discusting." He growled.

"Did you know your family?" I asked turning to him.

"…." He was silent staring at the floor.

" You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said. He shook his head.

"No. I need to talk about it and get it out of my head." He murmured. I silently sat next to him waiting for him to continue.

"Yes I knew my family. I had a brother and parents. I loved them so much." He whispered.

"Had?" I asked.

"When I was captured at age five my older brother killed everyone where we lived." I gasped. His brother did that!

" It turned out he was working with the scientists and they wanted me. I was told my parents, and everyone in our town, wouldn't allow it. The boss ordered that everyone be killed and my brother was the one ordered to do the killing." He said still staring at the floor.

" Oh God! Sasuke! I'm so sorry!" I said. I got up and stood in front of Sasuke. He looked up at me and I wrapped my arms around him in a big hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and her wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head.

" I had always thought I had it bad!" I sobbed in his shoulder.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"My father cheated on my mom and they got a divorce. Dad took everything." I muttered. I pulled back and looked at Sasuke and he looked back at me. He looked so sad. The sorrow swimming in his oxygen eyes made me want to cry. I wanted to help him.

"I have decided something." He blinked and cocked his head to the side. He looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked confused. I leaned in and softly kissed him. He instantly kissed back ,our lips moving against each others. I pulled back a breath away from his face.

"I'm here for you, Sasuke! If you need something let me know!" I whispered. His grip on me tightened.

"I just need to feel loved. I need love." He murmured. I smiled.

" As you wish, your highness." I murmured back. He chuckled. I heard the faint sound of the door nob moving. I pecked Sasuke on the lips and stood.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said. I stopped and looked at him.

"Thank you." He said. I smiled and nodded before heading to the door.

"Damn it!" I heard my mother cuss. I let out a soft laugh and opened the door for my mom. She blinked then smiled. She lunged and tackled me in a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Where is this boy?" She whispered. I pointed to the living room.

"Is he hot?" She asked. I smiled and let out a big nod. She laughed and I lead her into the living room where Sasuke sat waiting.

"Mom! This is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke this is my mom Sirina Haruno." I said. Sasuke stood and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you, Ms. Haruno." He said. My mother beamed.

"Well! It is nice to meet you too, Sasuke Uchiha." She answered. I smiled and well all took seats on the couch.

"So, Sasuke, where do you live?" My mother asked. I stiffened and looked at Sasuke to see what he would say.

"I don't have any place to live" he muttered looking down. My mother gasped.

"Well! Now! We can't have that! Let's make a deal." My mother said. Sasuke blinked.

"Ok?" He said curiously

"You can stay with us until you get a job and can pay for an apartment." She said. He blinked.

"No! I couldn't! I don't want to be a burden!" He said stunned.

"Non sense!" My mother said. She turned to me.

"Sakura, darling, be a doll and get Sasuke's room ready!" I nodded and she turned to Sasuke.

"And tomorrow we will go shopping and buy the essentials. My treat!" My mom said. Sasuke nodded dumbstruck. I giggled and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. I dragged him down the hall and to the guest room.

"Sakura! Honey! Send Sasuke down when you have shown him his room. He will help me with dinner. I have to get him ready for that apartment." Mother yelled.

"Yes, mother!" I yelled back. I turned to the door and opened it. We walked in and Sasuke looked around.

"You can stay here. Ok?" I said.

"Ok." He said. He walked up to me, pulled me to him, and kissed me so hard I was stunned.

"Thank you! For everything!" he murmured. I moaned as his words vibrated against my lips. I kissed him back with a smile on my face. My hands slid up his shoulders while his slid up my back ,under my shirt. I moaned and tightened my grip. I sighed and pulled back. I giggled and playfully pushed him back.

" You should go cook with mom before she comes looking." I said winking at him. H smirked and walked past me. He stopped and turned. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Yes, your highness." He said huskily in my ear. I moaned and a shiver ran down my spine. He chuckled and was out the door. I sighed and made my way to the closet. I grabbed a clean pair of bed sheets. I stripped off the old ones and threw them in the laundry basket. I stopped when my phone vibrated twice. I opened it and looked to see two messages from Tenten and Ino.

**From: Tenten**

**To: Sakura**

**Kelly! She said she saw you at the cloth store she works at! And I. Said. DETAILS! Ya know like looks and personality! HELLO!**

I rolled my eyes.

**To: Tenten**

**From: Sakura**

**Oh! She does work there doesn't she! He has amazing oxygen eyes, shaggy raven black hair, REALLY. NICE. BODY! Do I have to go on? And SO SWEET OMG!**

I pressed send and moved to Ino's message.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**I'm sorry. DETAILS! And can I tell you something?**

I sighed.

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

**IT. IS. OK! He has shaggy raven black hair, amazing oxygen eyes, and A. NICE. BODY! GUESS WHAT :D and yeah you can tell me anything.**

I pressed send and grabbed the clean sheets. I made the bed and cleaned up the room a little bit before I got two more messages. I opened Tenten's message first.

**From: Tenten**

**To: Sakura**

**HOLY SHIT! NEED PIC NOW!**

I laughed.

**To: Tenten**

**From: Sakura**

**K. I will be sure to get you one.**

I pressed send and moved to Ino's

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**OMG! PIC! NEED! I want to break up with Kiba.**

I blinked.

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

**k. and WHAT! WHY?**

I pressed send and sat on Sasuke's bed. Seconds later my phone vibrated.

**From: Tenten**

**To: Sakura**

**YAY!**

I laughed and opened Ino's message.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**I caught him cheating on me.**

My jaw dropped

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

**HE DID WHAT! I'LL KILL HIM!**

I pressed send and headed down stairs to find my mother chatting away with Sasuke in the kitchen. I smiled. My mother spotted me and waved me in. I did as told and stood next to Sasuke.

" Sasuke, hun. Why don't you go wait in the living room. I would like to talk to my daughter." My mother said. Sasuke nodded and left the kitchen.

"Do I see swollen lips?" She said. I gasped.

"Wha! I cccan explain!" I studdered. I hung my head.

"please don't be mad." I whispered. My mother laughed.

"Haha! Why would I be mad? EEK My baby girl is growing up!" She squealed. My jaw dropped.

"Your….. but you said it wasn't ok!" I said stunned.

"That was three years ago when you where in middle school." She said. I blinked.

"And you didn't tell me my freshman year." I growled. She smiled sweetly at me.

" I wanted you to find out yourself. So you where more mature." She said. I sighed.

"And Sakura." She said. I looked at her.

"You made a good choice in doing as told and following directions. You made a good choice. He is a looker and polite and respectful. Nice choice." She said winking. I blushed.

"Thank you, mom!" I beamed. She smiled.

"No problem, honey." She said as she dished out the food into three plates. She handed me two, one for me and one for Sasuke. My mother and I walked out into the living room. I handed Sasuke his food and sat down next to him, while my mother sat down in the love seat.

"So, Sasuke, tell me. Have you been to school?" My mother asked. He nodded.

"My parents put me in school until…well, till I was put on my own. Then I learnt when I could. Some people bought me books about books but that's it." He said. She nodded in understanding.

"What would you say if I told you I would pay for your senior year?" She asked. I gasped.

"But you are already paying for Sakura! I couldn't!" He said surprised. She sighed.

"Hun! I am a doctor I get paid a lot along with managing a couple stores! I have enough until you can pay yourself. You're a good kid, Sasuke! That's why I am helping you! I see a lot of potential in you and I want to help you go far!" She said looking at him seriously. I blinked and Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you! I would love to go to school and do you mind if I play basketball?" he asked. She smiled.

"Of course not! You will start Monday!" She said. I smiled.

+++++++++++ After dinner. BED TIME lol ++++++++

I sighed and stared at the ceiling of my room. My mother had gone to bed and Sasuke was looking through electronic magazines to find the "latest technology." Mom said she would buy him a phone and three other things along with clothes and accessories. I am so happy that she is helping Sasuke! I just don't know what will happen if she finds out why Sasuke is really on his own and where he has been the last 13 years.

I snapped out of my thoughts as my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and opened the first message.

**From: Tenten**

**To: Sakura**

**So when am I going to meet this hottie? An please tell me there is chemistry going on between you two?**

I smiled

**To: Tenten**

**From: Sakura**

**We will be a new kid at school on Monday. And yes there is chemistry going on. We have already made out.**

I pressed send and moved to Ino's message.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Please don't….. ok change of subject! When do I meet mister mysterious and do you have dibs?**

I smiled. She is the bestest friend….. but I am still going to kill Kiba.

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

**Fine T-T but can I at least yell at him and embaress him when you dump him? You will see him on Monday. He is going to be a new student. And I do believe he is already mine! :D**

I pressed send and returned to staring at the ceiling recalling my day. What would I do if mother found out about Sasuke having wings? Would she leave him on the streets? Oh! I hope not! That would be horrible. Would she call the science people and get rid of him? I shuttered at the thoughts and heard the soft sound of vibrating. I looked at my phone to see four text messages.

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sakura**

**I AM NOT JEALOUS! He is probably ugly anyways! Yes I have a problem with it I will hurt him soooooo bad if he hurts you!**

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I then opened Tenten's message.

**From: Tenten**

**To: Sakura**

**OOOOOOO THAT'S EXCITING and YOU GO GIRL! XD**

I laughed and turned to Ino's message.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**I guess so :) Really! That is so cool! I can't wait to meet him and I will make sure no one tries to take him ;)**

I smiled and pressed reply.

**To: Ino**

**From: Sakura**

**Thank you :) Love you!**

I pressed send and looked at the last message, from Hinata.

**From: Hinata**

**To: Sakura**

**Kelly! She works at the mall on the weekends! DUH! DETAILS!**

I smiled. I was about to answer when a soft chime sounded. I looked at my computer. On the screen was as chat room. Someone wanted to talk to me. I smiled and walked to my computer.

_**(In chat room)**_

_**Sakura signed on.**_

_**Hinata signed on.**_

_**Ino signed on.**_

_**Tenten signed on.**_

_**Hinata: I DEMAND DETAILS!**_

_**Ino: Yeah, tell Hinata the details, Sakura**____**;)**_

_**Tenten: I agree! Do tell! ;)**_

_**Hinata: WHAT! She told you two!**_

_**Ino: Yep :P**_

_**Tenten: Yeppers :D**_

_**Hinata: T-T No fair!**_

_**Sakura: Haha! Sorry Hinata! I just got your message. :)**_

_**Hinata: No excuse! *glares* Tell Tell Tell!**_

_**Sakura: Lol k. Black Raven shaggy hair, amazing mysterious oxygen eyes, REALLY. NICE. BODY! And really sweet.**_

_**Ino: And he is taken ;)**_

_**Tenten: And coming to OUR school on Monday ;)**_

_**Hinata: DAMN O_O… so like Naruto?**_

_**Sakura: Haha. No not really lol WAY quieter and hotter ;P**_

_**Ino: Definitely sounds like it lol**_

_**Tenten: Agreed Ino!**_

_**Hinata: I don't believe you!**_

_**Ino: *gasp***_

_**Tenten: lol well on Monday we will see!**_

_**Sakura: Sorry Hinata but you will lose this one! You will eat your words on Monday and to prove it, no offence Tenten, but he is hotter then Neji!**_

_**Hinata: *gasp* Hotter than Neji! Was I the only one who saw that!**_

_**Tenten: Haha none taken. And that hot! Damn!**_

_**Ino: *gasp* O_O it's the end of the world!**_

_**Hinata: Wait! Tenten! Is there something you're not telling u?**_

_**Sakura: Haha! Yeah, Tenten, Do tell! ;)**_

_**Hinata: Sakura! You know!**_

_**Sakura: Yup :P**_

_**Ino: Wait! Know what? I'm so confused T-T**_

_**Tenten: ….**_

_**Hinata: Yah know something to do with Neji? Quote " No offence Tenten, but Hotter then Neji."**_

_**Ino: ?**_

_**Tenten: Sakura. Your dead meat! *glares* I was gonna tell them Monday.**_

_**Ino: ?**_

_**Sakura: Haha sorry *innocent smile***_

_**Ino: T-T**_

_**Tenten: *glares***_

_**Sakura: *innocent smile***_

_**Hinata: TENTEN *death glare***_

_**Ino: GOD DAMN IT! WHAT IS GOING ON!**_

_**Tenten: Fine. I am dating Neji.**_

_**Ino: ! Seriously!**_

_**Hinata: O_O**_

_**Tenten: Yes. Don't kill me *scared look* please**_

_**Ino: Haha I won't kill you and congrats & r u ok Sakura?**_

_**Hinata: Na I won't kill you, Tenten, but I might kill Neji.**_

_**Sakura: *sweat drops* I'm fine, Ino. I got the hottie!**_

_**Tenten: O_O Please don't, Hinata!**_

_**Ino: Haha Oh yeah! ;) Lucky you, Sakura**_

_**Hinata: lol I won't just for you, Tenten! But if he does anything just let me know.**_

_**Tenten: Haha ok.**_

_**Ino: I gots to go! Mrs. Nara is making me go to bed early! Gonna go to the makeover place tomorrow. See ya girls!**_

_**Sakura: Bye bye! Have fun!**_

_**Hinata: Bye Bye… I should be going too. Father is probably going to make me come to his business meeting. Ugh BORINGGGGGG**_

_**Tenten: Bye you two! Love you guys!**_

_**Sakura: Bye Hinata! I feel for ya girl! Sorry lol love all of you!**_

_**Hinata: Love you two too!**_

_**Ino: Love u!**_

_**Ino signs off**_

_**Hinata signs off**_

_**Tenten: it's just you and me! You sure your ok with this?**_

_**Sakura: *sigh* *glare* 1) Stop asking 2) yes 3) I don't have control over either of you two 4) I have Sasuke! Don't make me think about changing my mind!**_

_**Tenten: Haha! yes ma'am * solute* and good :)**_

_**Tenten: I gots to go! Bye bye. Glad you're not mad :)**_

_**Sakura: Bye bye :)**_

_**Tenten signs off**_

_**Sakura signs off**_

I sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Talking about me?" I gasped and jumped as Sasuke's voice erupted out of nowhere. I turned to see Sasuke leaning against my door frame smirking. I blushed and nodded shyly. He smirked and walked up to me. He leaned down and kissed my nose.

"I'm flattered." He whispered huskily. I blushed as he kissed me. I kissed back. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Does this mean we are together?" I asked shyly. My face quickly became a deeper shade of red.

"Hn." He said nodding. I beamed and he smirked. He kissed me again and I, of course, kissed back.

"Good night." He said before leaving. A huge smile broke my face. I got up and went to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went to the bathroom before going back to my room. I changed into a take top and some shorts. I turned off the lights and climbed into bed. I snuggled into my pillow and soon fell fast asleep.

************* Sirina Haruno's pov **************

When I heard Sasuke's door close and saw Sakura's light go off I got up and got on my computer. I opened a messager.

_**Sirina signed on.**_

_**Mikoto sighned on.**_

_**Mikoto: Have you found him? My baby!**_

_**Sirina: Yes he is here. At my house.**_

_**Mikoto: He is! How did that happen?**_

_**Sirina: My daughter ran into him while she was running from the scientists. He saved her and she later did so for him when he came here after be ambushed.**_

_**Mikoto: ! My poor baby!**_

_**Sirina: I assure you he is quite alright. I taught my daughter well. I am also housing him here till he finds a place to stay. I am sending him to school. I am getting him new clothes and stuff to entertain himself.**_

_**Mikoto: Oh Good! I am glad you found him! I hope he will be safe and happy!**_

_**Sirina: oh yes he will. It looks like he found love in my daughter.**_

_**Mikoto: Really!**_

_**Sirina: yes**_

_**Itachi signed on.**_

_**Itachi: Really now?**_

_**Sirina: Yes and if you destroy it I will personally kill you.**_

_**Mikoto: Itachi, like you, Sasuke deserves happiness.**_

_**Fugaku signed on.**_

_**Fugaku: and the truth**_

_**Itachi: I have no intentions of ruining my little brothers relationship with young Sakura. And I plan on telling him the truth, father, but I have to get him to listen first.**_

**A/N: There ya go! The fourth Chapter! I personally like this chapter the most out of this story. I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**Lynne1923**


End file.
